


Just another Halloween story

by Eurus91



Series: Halloween series [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Halloween, Sad Story, Sorry Jack, Sorry Mac, urban legend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Siamo nel periodo di Halloween e Jack fa uno strano incontro.





	Just another Halloween story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questa storia nasce da una leggenda metropolitana che mi è stata raccontata questa mattina. Mi sono detta cosa sarebbe successo se i protagonisti fossero Jack e Mac? Ed ecco che è saltata fuori questa storia, molto breve e molto strana.  
Spero vi piaccia.  
Buona lettura.

Jack Dalton amava Halloween quasi quanto amava lamentarsi e lui si lamentava tanto. Si lamentava della luce che filtrava dalle tende poco spesse della sua camera da letto alla mattina dopo aver fatto una folle corsa per salvare il mondo, si lamentava della cucina poco saporita dei vari Hotel in cui alloggiava e per ultimo ma non per importanza amava lamentarsi del suo lavoro. Proprio quest’ultimo gli aveva impedito di rispettare la sua personalissima tradizione di passare i giorni immediatamente prima di Halloween ad ingozzandosi di zucca al forno, birre dalla dubbia qualità prese al Discount e riguardare sempre gli stessi film Horror che non spaventavano nessuno.  
In quel momento, con la pioggia che cadeva fitta e il volume della radio ridotto al minimo (come se il volume troppo alto gli impedisse di prestare attenzione alla strada fin troppo scivolosa), percorreva alla guida della sua GTO una strada secondaria di un paese sconosciuto dove era stato inviato a recuperare una pen drive. Missione semplice portata a termine senza intoppi, il che era un evento veramente raro per i suoi standard e per quelli della Fondazione Fenice.  
La pioggia cadeva fitta, producendo dei rumori ritmici e rassicuranti, la strada era deserta e Jack poteva quasi sentire l’odore dell’asfalto bagnato e della pioggia; Alcuni potevano trovare quell’atmosfera inquietante ma non lui; A Lui piaceva pensare che Lupi Mannari, Vampiri avessero trovato il loro posto nel mondo e chi era lui per negarne l’esistenza? Un discorso più complicato valeva per gli zombie. Per quelli aveva un protocollo tutto suo, concordato con i tecnici di laboratorio della Fondazione (che lo assecondavano per tenerlo buono) in caso di apocalisse.  
Con un gemito frustrato si avvicinó maggiormente al parabrezza cercando di vedere la strada oltre la fitta nebbia che si era sollevata dal terreno, quasi fosse quest’ultimo a produrla. Era appena pomeriggio, ma grazie al tempo, pessimo, sembrava quasi sera, nessuna abitazione nelle vicinanze e nemmeno la presenza di un lampione a illuminare la strada oltre ai fari della sua amata GTO. Per questo motivo quasi inchiodó la macchina quando sembró di scorgere una figura dall’aspetto umano sul ciglio della strada. Mano a mano che la macchina si avvicinava alla figura poteva notare che piuttosto era un ragazzo biondo, forse venticinquenne, leggermente trasandato. Sembrava avesse fatto una folle corsa attraverso il bosco visti i capelli bagnati quasi gocciolanti e la felpa nelle stesse condizioni. L’istinto prese il sopravvento e dopo neanche averci riflettuto, apri’ lo sportello dell’auto nel chiaro invito a salire.  
Il ragazzo saltó immediatamente su, godendosi il tepore del vano dell’auto, Jack lo scrutó attentamente. Era piuttosto bello doveva ammettere.  
“Il tuo nome?”  
Jack poteva avere anche la sindrome della crocerossina, ma era pur sempre un agente addestrato.  
“Angus. Angus MacGyver!”  
Rispose prontamente il ragazzo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli donandogli un aspetto ancora più giovane. “Angus” Ripetè Jack inclinando la testa leggermente con aria divertita. “Come un hamburger di Carl’s Junior. Seriamente?”  
Il ragazzo che senza permesso aveva preso ad armeggiare con l’aria condizionata, alzó gli occhi al cielo. “Puoi chiamarmi Mac. Un paio di persone lo fanno.” Jack sembró pensarci su e annuì. “Allora Mac, che cosa ci facevi esattamente in mezzo al nulla?”  
Il ragazzo smise di armeggiare, “Una corsa. Ma suppongo di essermi perso, troppi pensieri mi hanno distratto. Penso di essere stato anche piuttosto fortunato, sai com’e’ potevo beccarmi il Serial Killer di turno.” Il ragazzo sembrava divertito. “Sei un serial killer?”  
Jack rise, ma nonostante questo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli incredibilmente blu del ragazzo. “No. Vendo piastrelle per bagni e mi chiamo Jack, Jack Dalton.”  
“Vendere piastrelle per bagni fa molto serial Killer sai? Comunque piacere di conoscerti Jack Dalton.”  
Il vano dell’auto inizió a scaldarsi ed entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire un sospiro di piacere, nello stesso momento la pioggia sembrava essersi attenuata e il bosco stava cedendo il posto ai primi segni della civiltà.  
“Sai ora che ci penso, ho sentito nominare un Jack Dalton in Afghanistan. Un tipo piuttosto irritabile a cui piaceva fare a pugni. O così mi hanno detto.” Il ragazzo fece spallucce, ridendo sotto i baffi mentre strofinava e soffiava sulle mani per scaldarle. “Eri anche tu in Afghanistan?” Chiese l’agente, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa e lo stupore. Mac era cosí giovane. “Avevo una promettente carriera all’MIT ma non faceva per me, dopo due anni mi sono arruolato. Scuola artificieri e tutto il resto, ero un tecnico EOD.”  
Artificiere. Jack era stato l’overwatch di parecchi artificieri in quel periodo e il pensiero che quel ragazzo poteva essere uno di loro gli provocò un brivido.  
“A quanto pare la rivelazione ti ha sconvolto, ma ne riparleremo un’altra volta. Puoi lasciarmi qui.”  
Jack accostò piano l’auto. “Anche io ero in Afghanistan. Overwatch degli artificieri, prima ero nelle Forze Speciali; Delta Force.”  
Con la mano sulla maniglia della portiera Mac sorrise. Un sorriso che metteva in risalto le fossette ai lati della bocca. “Non credo saremmo andati d’accordo Jack. Dopo tutto ho il nome di un hamburger.”  
Con un movimento fluido Mac scese dall’auto e sparì in una stradina circondata da alberi.  
Jack non ebbe neanche il tempo di riprendersi dalla strana esperienza con quel ragazzo, perchè ammettiamolo era stata abbastanza inquietante e inverosimile, quando si accorse di un coltellino svizzero sul sedile.  
In fretta lo raccolse e corse verso la strada percorsa poco prima dal ragazzo.

Jack tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che trovarsi davanti un cimitero. I suoi sensi completamente in allerta, misti ad una sensazione di disagio e paura.  
Sopratutto quando una tomba tra le altre attiró la sua attenzione.  
Sulla lapide in bella vista, c’era scritto 

“ANGUS MACGYVER 1990-2012”

In quel momento Jack era ben consapevole che non avrebbe dormito per un bel po’ di giorni avvenire

**Author's Note:**

> Se la storia vi è piaciuta lasciate un commento o un segno 💙


End file.
